


thinking out loud

by crucios



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3168650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crucios/pseuds/crucios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're a dick," Louis tells him matter-of-factly. "What on bloody Earth are you looking at on your phone? Is it more important than me being a gladiator, Liam? No, it is absolutely not." </p><p>based on this quote, by louis: "liam did say to me the other week that he doesn't know anyone else like me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	thinking out loud

**Author's Note:**

> shut up. just... don't say anything, i don't know. this is so ridiculous. but anyway, so: i was scrolling through tumblr and [this bloody gif](https://38.media.tumblr.com/f36dadd4499ce8f8e975077b2ac02ae4/tumblr_mrqyu1Jxl01qb64i5o2_r1_250.gif) showed up again and, suddenly i absolutely had to write a thing?

~

"Liam. Liam, Liaaaam. _Liam Payne_ , answer me right now you absolute shit," Louis demands with an irritated whine. He pauses the telly to spin around and give Liam his Very Serious Annoyed Face. It's mostly a sort of death-glare.

Liam blinks up from his phone he's been glued to. "Answer what?" he asks blankly.

Louis huffs and pouts dramatically, chucking down the telly remote. Liam doesn’t even start. Liam’s actually a really terrible person, Louis thinks. 

He leaps up from where he's been sort of lying across Liam, untangling their limbs with a, “Right, you,” and tries very hard not to sway and, like, _fall on his face_ with the rocky movement of the tour-bus – they're on particularly horrible, winding roads today, it's dreadful - to grab at Liam's iPhone and smash it against a wall. Alright, sans the smashing, maybe.

"Louis!" Liam shrieks just as Louis sweeps down and pinches it from his hand. He holds it in the air triumphantly. 

"I said do you think I'd make a good gladiator?" he presses seriously. Gladiator-ing is an incredibly serious subject, or it is at least right now.

Liam blinks again with a questioning frown, still apparently utterly baffled. Clearly he hasn't listened to a bastard word Louis has been (importantly) saying for the last five minutes or so. Honestly, it's a good job they're not in mortal peril or something.

"I dunno. I love you, Louis but… I think you'd probably get eaten by a lion or something. You're only little," Liam answers eventually, an amused smile twisting his lips a touch.

Louis glares resentfully; he doesn't even know what he sees in Liam Payne. Liam stares back with his horrible amused eyes, and Louis wants to hit him hard with the telly remote, but he also wants to kiss him for all of fucking time. It’s an up-hill struggle. It's like being Jekyll & Hyde but less homicidal.

"You're a dick," Louis tells him matter-of-factly. "What on bloody Earth are you looking at on your phone? Is it more important than me being a gladiator, Liam? No, it is absolutely not." 

"I'm texting Ruth! She says hi!" Liam protests desperately, reaching out for his phone back. Louis quickly snatches it out of his reach and resists the urge to cackle like the Wicked Witch of the West. Or is it the East? He can't remember. It’s one of those anyway; the one who didn’t get flattened by a house, probably.

"Tell her I said hi back,” he says, “but also that she's definitely not as important as me being a gladiator, sorry."

Liam giggles, his smile still wide and ridiculous. Alright, so maybe Louis sort of gets what he sees in him. A little bit. A fucking tiny, tiny little bit.

"I'm not telling her that," Liam argues with a roll of his eyes.

Louis scrunches up his face and digs Liam in the arm with a, "Fine." Liam doesn't make a sound but he flinches a little, so it's a total win. "Fine. Fuck you. I'd be a brilliant gladiator, I don't need your _affirmation_."

"Okay," Liam says deadpan. "You need to stop watching Spartacus, Lou. Less Spartacus, more sleep. You're going crazy."

Louis' about to argue that he's not even tired (he is, but shut up, Liam) and that Spartacus is actually very important. It's like, proper educational and stuff, he’s sure—but the words sort of shrink and die on his lips a little when Liam curls his hand around his wrist and yanks him down onto his lap. Louis falls into him gracelessly, half on top of him and half sprawled on the tour-bus sofa.

"Fucking _ow_ ," he complains, mock-angry.

Liam just smiles that completely disgusting and wonderful smile that he does - it's not fair, it's a dirty trick; Louis' fucking powerless against that smile - and mumbles, "Shut up, Tommo." 

"Make me," Louis challenges with a grin.

Liam rolls his eyes again and then rises to it, reaching up to pull Louis down to him; he grips onto Louis' bicep and wraps a hand around his neck and Louis goes easily, settling down on top of him and letting Liam kiss his mouth open. It’s soft and lazy, probably Liam’s just trying to shut him up; he’s sort of caught on to the fact that the best way to shut Louis up is to kiss him.

It works. Louis’ weak and he hates himself, he might just throw himself under the tour-bus if he’s honest.

Louis digs his fingers into Liam’s chest and kisses him a little bit harder, a little bit more urgent. Liam laughs against him, breaking the kiss. “The lads—” he starts.

“Are probably high somewhere, cuddling and talking about the meaning of life,” Louis finishes, “they’ve totally walked in on worse.”

“You’re such a horrible fucking influence,” Liam tells him, kissing him slowly in-between words.

“Obviously,” Louis agrees with a wicked grin, because well, _yeah_. He’s pretty sure he’s going to request that be put on his gravestone in huge gold letters: _Terrible influence. Led Liam Payne astray. Non, je ne regrette rien._ Something along those lines. “You wouldn’t have me any other way.”

Liam rolls his eyes; Louis’ pretty sure he’s going to do some sort of terrible damage to his eyes with all of this eye-rolling, it can’t be healthy.

“Probably not,” Liam mumbles, hands sneaking under Louis’ artfully faded t-shirt and wandering softly over his skin, sort of fluttering; Louis shivers a little. “I don’t know anyone else like you.”

Louis grins a bit proudly at that and presses his lips to the corner of Liam’s mouth, kissing softly along his jaw. He licks just below Liam’s ear and feels Liam sigh beneath him. “I completely love you,” he whispers delightedly.

Liam grabs at his hips and pulls Louis harder against him. “I’d hope so,” he says, “it’s the least I deserve for putting up with you.”

Louis lets out a slightly over-dramatic, “How dare you!” and then bites at Liam’s lip in retaliation. Although, it doesn’t quite have the desired effect, because quite abruptly Liam’s flipping them over and pressing Louis’ back into the little tour-bus sofa. Louis meets his lips a quarter of the way and they kiss hungry and desperate, Liam covering Louis with his weight and pinning him down, licking into his mouth hotly—God, Louis loves this, when it’s just the two of them pressed together with barely any air to breathe. But—

“Wait, wait, wait. _Hang on_ ,” Louis protests, pushing at Liam’s shoulders and breathing hard. "Before I give you my body: do you think I’d make a good gladiator?”

Liam bursts out a laugh; his lips are all kiss-swollen and wonderful and Louis feels his breath catch. “Yeah, Lou. You’d be a great gladiator,” Liam agrees.

“Twat,” Louis tells him, fingers trailing down over Liam’s collarbones. “You’re totally just saying that because you want my incredibly fit body.”

Liam doesn’t even have the decency to deny it, but Louis kisses him anyway.

~

**Author's Note:**

> also: eleanor and sophia aren't around, or don't care, or they're all just sleeping together. who knows, pick your fancy. choose your own adventure etc.


End file.
